1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety beacons and more particularly to a light emitting device for illuminating an inflatable safety beacon.
2. Background of the Invention
History has shown that man has been free diving since 3000 BC. The next step in the evolution of diving was the invention of the diving bell and by 1774 LeHavre developed a diving helmet with surface supplied compressed air. In 1924, Yves le Prieur developed a self contained breathing apparatus utilizing manual valve actuation. The Aqualung, a demand type self contained breathing apparatus (SCUBA) was developed by Cousteau and Gagnan in the early 1940s. This device evolved into the present modern day SCUBA units.
Through the years, equipment was developed to make diving a much safer activity as its popularity increased. The equipment provided the divers the opportunity to explore new areas as well as experience the phenomena of night diving. Along with the myriad of equipment designed to make sub-surface activities safer, other equipment was developed to ensure the safety, rescue and retrieval of divers upon reaching the surface. Such equipment includes a fully inflated buoyancy compensator as well as the so-called SCUBA sausage, an inflatable pole-like signaling device. For night diving, various strobe and signaling devices have been developed. The need still exists for a readily visible, day or night, device capable of alerting an observer as to the presence and location of a diver in the water. There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,786 to Stevens discloses an automatic, telescoping, buoyant identification device for use with a water sports life vest having an otherwise conventional life vest/floatation device that is equipped with a telescoping spotting pole or flag mounted to the back of the vest. The spotting pole, constructed of a buoyant foam, slides freely within a tubular main housing such that when the wearer becomes submerged, the spotting pole automatically telescopes from the main housing into the air. It is envisioned that the spotting pole has a visible identification device, such as a flag, mounted on its end. The identification device is colored in a manner such that it will be highly visible to approaching boaters. It is envisioned that the present invention may also be sold as an add-on kit. The unit will attach to existing life vests using fastening devices, such as hook and loop fasteners, ties or belts. It is envisioned that the spotting pole and main housing will be manufactured of a material selected from the group comprising plastic and foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,486 to Van Wyck discloses a method and apparatus for identifying a down diver in distress comprising activating automatic inflation means. The inflation means inflates a tube, and activates automatic signal means, to provide sensory indication of a diver in distress, releasing the tube and the signal means away from a diver's body, allowing the tube and the signal means to float to the surface of the water and signalling for help with the signal means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,454 to Courtney, et al. discloses a counterweight assembly to enhance heads up surface positioning of a person. The assembly includes a weight/ballast member strategically disposed on a cylinder/tank worn by a diver during a dive. The weight member can be attached by several different embodiments. Preferably, the weight member is attached such that the diver cannot release or adjust the weight member while he or she is diving. The weight member rotates the person to ensure heads up surface positioning in the event the person becomes incapacitated. Also provided are several other water safety and survival devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,607 to Ashline discloses an aerial lift balloon and signaling components attached thereto and stored within a closure member held assembled with a breakaway housing to form a package storing an inflating device for the balloon. Removal of the closure member initiates inflation of the balloon and operation of the signaling components, while removal of an end cover of the package permits separation of the breakaway housing enabling the positioning of the inflating device by a flotation collar portion of the package for aerial launching of the balloon. A stroboscopic light suspended between the floatation collar and the aerial lift balloon provides enhanced visibility of the signal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,302 to Cook discloses a dive rescue search device having a stanchion with a locating mechanism for the device, a marking device to assist the diver and a search area marker to properly direct the search.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,027 to Rodemann discloses compact and light weight deployable flotation devices with improved elasticity, tensile strength, shear strength, and puncture resistance using higher quality materials and sequencing of layers of polymer coating with greater mechanical strength in outer layers, and improved impermeability to gas leakage from within. The flotation devices are folded in containers with the containers having an integral gas supply cannister for use in a vehicle or vessel and for portability. The flotation devices are deployed by inflation by means of mechanical pull cord, automatically by float switches, hydrostatic release, electronic panic buttons, or switches used with a pyrotechnic release valve mechanism, or by pyrotechnic inflators. Restraining mechanisms form part of inflatable bag construction for permanent mounting in a vehicle or vessel. A protective cover enshrouds the inflatable bag and its integral restraining mechanism, the shroud being able to expand at the end of bag inflation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,424 to Frink discloses a hands free signal device for use in conjunction with a scuba system. The hands free signal device includes an inflatable member engaged with an inflation source. The inflation source, for example, can be a tank of compressed air commonly used in scuba diving or can be a smaller, self-contained cylinder of carbon dioxide. The signaling device is adapted for use in conjunction with a scuba diving buoyancy compensation jacket and is activated by pulling on a cord within easy reach of the scuba diver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,137 to Riche discloses a rescue signal device for indicating the location of a person requiring rescue attention. The rescue signal device includes a canister. The canister has a lumen therein adapted for holding helium under relatively high pressure. The canister has an aperture therein for access into the lumen. A valve means releases the helium from the canister. The valve means is fluidly mounted to the aperture in the canister. A balloon has an opening therein. An elongate tube has a first end and a second end. The first end of the tube is fluidly coupled to the valve means. The second end of the tube is fluidly coupled to the opening in the balloon, such that the helium may enter the balloon via the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,253 to Frink discloses a hands free signal device for use in conjunction with a scuba system. The hands free signal device includes an inflatable member engaged with an inflation source. The inflation source, for example, can be a tank of compressed air commonly used in scuba diving or can be a smaller, self-contained cylinder of carbon dioxide. The signaling device is adapted for use in conjunction with a scuba diving buoyancy compensation jacket and is activated by pulling on a cord within easy reach of the scuba diver.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,354 to Olson, et al. discloses a device which provides buoyancy to objects with negative buoyancy in water. The invention comprises a water-sensitive trigger which, when activated, causes a compressed gas to exit a canister and enter a balloon, which expands, thereby causing the object to float, in cases where the device is attached to an item on a boat, or rise to the surface, in cases where the device is attached to a sunken object. There are a number of variable characteristics, including canister size, trigger fuse length, balloon configuration, and housing material that allow a user tremendous flexibility in selecting a proper size of the invention for the user's intended purpose. Other iterations of the invention provide breathing air for underwater purposes and means of keeping cars, boats, airplanes, etc., floating when they fall into water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,769 to Spears, et al. discloses a device which provides buoyancy to objects with negative buoyancy in water. The invention comprises a water-sensitive trigger which, when activated, causes a balloon to inflate, causing the object to float upon the surface where the user can then easily and safely retrieve it, through one of two mechanisms: first, a compressed gas is allowed to exit a canister and enter a balloon, second, one or more substances which, when mixed with water will produce bubbles are exposed to water and the balloon is filled with bubbles from the chemical reaction. There are a number of variable characteristics, including canister size and shape, trigger fuse length, balloon configuration, and housing material that allow a user tremendous flexibility in selecting a proper size of the invention for the user's intended purpose.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of diving safety devices, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for the alerting of an observer.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved alerting apparatus for effective day or night use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.